1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to log splitters, and in particular, to log splitters with hydraulically actuated ramheads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Log splitters that split logs by forcing a wedge into a log through the use of a hydraulically driven member are generally well known. The prior art log splitters for the most part split logs in a satisfactory manner. However, the prior art log splitters are often dangerous, especially to the unskilled persons attempting to use them. Typically, a log is held manually on the log splitter until a hydraulically actuated ramhead engages an end of the log forcing the log into the splitting wedge. The operator generally holds onto the end of the log which is engaged by the hydraulically actuated ramhead. There is a great danger that a portion of his fingers or hands may be caught in the initial contact between the ramhead and the log. This is so even with log splitters having a wedge mounted on the hydraulically actuated ramhead. Moreover, if the log has a knot, abnormal growth, or has been cut at an angle not perpendicular to the log's axis, the log may be ejected laterally or vertically from the log splitter during the splitting operation.
Typical examples of prior art log splitters are found in several prior art patents. The Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 85,009 shows a log splitter with a four-bladed splitting knife for splitting horizontally positioned logs mounted on a frame. Two wedge-shaped cutting knives facing each other for cutting the logs to be split are also included on the same frame.
The Peter U.S. Pat. No. 1,189,999 shows a multiple prong holder that includes a plurality of cutting blades spaced about the circumference of a central member for engaging the ends of a log. The log is pushed by means of a worm and worm-wheel mechanism, pushing the log into the cutting blades thereby splitting the wood.
The Winiasz U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,373 describes a log splitter having an inflatable bladder that pushes a log upwardly against a plurality of shearing blades. A stabilizing "clete" is provided to help retain the log in position during the shearing operation.
The McCallister U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,396 illustrates a hydraulically actuated log splitter having a stationary splitting wedge against which a log is pushed by a hydraulically driven push plate. A generally vertical bar is welded to the push plate and engages the log during the splitting operation.
The Findley U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,364 shows a log splitter having a stationary splitting wedge attached to a frame and a hydraulically driven splitting wedge that drives a log into the stationary splitting wedge, splitting the log.